Seeker Huntress
“If your primary weapon is a bow, in a galaxy of plasma cannons, you’d better be damned good with it.” - Seeker Huntress Vital Statistics Age: 3,525 Planet of origin: Grand Temple of the Oro Race: Natah Job: Seeker Affiliation: Oro Convent Rank: Master Seeker Bio Born as Isiribed on the Grand Temple, in the more rural, unfinished areas, she began life in a small family, three older sisters and an older brother (second oldest), who were determined to reach the higher ranks of the Convent. The eldest sister ended up joining the political branch of the Convent, while, one by one, the rest left to join the priesthood. However, Isiribed had no desire for that. She’d made friends with one of the rare humans in the Convent, long since abducted from their homeworld, who’d taught her to make a simple bow, when she was having issues running down some of the pests that inhabited that section of the Temple. So she practiced with it daily, becoming highly skilled, much to the chagrin of her parents. It wasn’t that she wasn’t devout, as she still was silent during rituals, participated, and even sang the hymns. She just had no desire to live that life. And as fate would have in store, it worked out perfectly. Isiribed was approached by one of the Acolytes who made her an offer: To join the Order of the Seekers. Normally, such an offer was only made to those already in the priesthood who showed prowess in the martial aspects, though, on the rare occasion, a devout warrior was offered. After a week of indecision, Isiribed accepted and became a Neophyte, like her next oldest sister, only along a different path. As it turns out, Seeker Hunter, an elderly Fegni, was close to death and they needed a replacement. Hunter used a sniper rifle, but was very lithe and agile, capable of acrobatics that Isiribed was starting to do on her own. It took twelve years after Hunter’s death for Isiribed to advance to the rank of Seeker Initiate. Twenty years later, with the proper resources, training, and surgical procedures, the Natah woman known as Isiribed ceased to exist as Seeker Huntress was born. Choosing a magnetically fired bow, a hand crossbow, and a Glaive that had a VI for control, Seeker Huntress followed in the footsteps of her predecessor, silently hunting the enemies and prey of the Convent, with a bow of unrivaled power. When she finally attained the rank of Master Seeker, of which only five can exist at once, the Convent Civil War broke out. Being loyal to the Herald, Seeker Huntress helped the Herald’s forces come out on top. With the Convent back in one piece, Huntress now plies the stars of the Milky Way, helping find new locations for temples, as well as hunting those that still wish to return the Convent to the old ways. Those who refuse the new direction of the Convent will meet their fate at the tip of her bow. Category:Characters